Isildur's Heir
by Ocean Pepper
Summary: AU. The human among the elves, Aragorn of the Elendil, is taken from Loth Lorien to Rivendell to begin his training as a warrior of light...But he will find more than adventure in the Forest of Imladris.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All characters in this first chapter belong to JRR Tolkien

Chapter 1: Isildur's Heir  
  
And thus it was...that the throne of Gondor passed from the line of Isildur... Those who claimed his blood in their veins had been killed, forcing the true heirs into hiding...Slowly, the great empire that Gondor had once been fell into despair, for none but th miserly line of stewards claimed the throne...Yet the wise ones that still remained spoke of another...One to continue the blood line, and carry Narsil to Minas Tirith...They knew the day would come not soon...But the boy was already growing...And one day he would return to the city his ancestors had long forsaken...  
  
Aragorn was his name. Aragorn of the Elendil.  
  
But he was not one of the wise and fair elves, nor would he ever be. He had lived within the realm of Loth Lorien with his mother for as long as he could remember.  
He often felt awkward when he looked upon the grace and wisdom of the elves, because he was human, and therefore, doomed to every kind of fault. He had been told by his mother long ago never to speak his father's name to anyone. On pain of death.  
  
Whenever the ranger reflected on his past, he found that he remembered almost nothing of his life before the age of 11. It was as though someone had torn out the first few chapters of his life story. And he knew that without knowing the beginning, he could never hope to finish the book. His mother never spoke of his birth, nor his childhood, so he was left to pick up clues of his past from the best beginning he had.  
  
It was that day, his 11th birthday, that Lord Elrond visited their home. Aragorn had, of course, seen the great elf when Galadriel, queen of Loth Lorien, had invited her son-in-law to her home.  
The tall and graceful king of Rivendell glided in as though he were walking on air, but his look was a stern one. "A word alone, Gilraen." Elrond addressed his mother. This put the boy on his guard.  
No one ever called his mother by her name.  
  
Aragorn tiptoed over to the doorway that led to his mother's favorite balcony. He had always been good at being quiet, and it had helped him to learn many valuable things. He heard Lord Elrond say:  
  
"You must understand...now that his father is dead, the boy must be prepared for his life. He must learn to fight. I shall give him all the care in my power, as if he were my own son. He shall learn the ways of the elves, and dwell in the forest of Imladris. I have already noticed something of his forefathers in him...quick thought, dark features, stealth, the ability to sense another's feelings...You have seen it too, and that is why you have come to fear this day..."  
  
Aragorn heard a sigh that could only have been his mother's. He pulled his dark hair away from his ears, wanting to hear more.  
  
"Indeed I have. The characteristics of the true line. The same ones his father-."  
  
Aragorn heard her stop short of mentioning the man he had never known...and could never know. The elf moved, his silky tunic making a swishing noise.  
  
Elrond spoke gently "You are not without hope. When it is time, Gondor will have Isildur's heir on the throne once more."  
  
"Gondor!" Aragorn's mother spat angrily, "It has already taken my husband from me, but now you would let it take my son? Its people will not recieve him as king! Did you not see what their steward did to Arathorn?"  
  
"Indeed I saw." Elrond breathed. "You are forgetting that I went with him, and it was I who watched him die."  
  
The elf king spoke evenly, but the boy listening outside the door noted the sadness that Lord Elrond felt. After a brief silence, his mother spoke, her voice breaking with emotion.  
  
"Then take him. Raise him into the man he is meant to be. He will not ask any questions, for he percieves everything."  
  
Aragorn slipped back into the other room and sank down against the wall. He had heard far too much. Why didn't he ever listen to the little nagging doubts in his head? Despite what his mother had said, he was now filled with questions. Why must he go? Where? What was his destiny? Could he really sense another's feelings?  
  
And that was the first of many times that he hated being who he was.  
  
That evening at dinner, after Lord Elrond had left, Aragorn sat in total silence with his mother. He felt strong surges of anger coming from her, though her face remained as peaceful as it had been all day. She was welling up her anger inside of her, wanting to burst out "It's not fair!"  
  
And the boy agreed. It was not fair....  
  
It was not fair that he had to leave her all alone in Loth Lorien, not fair that he had been given no choice. It was not fair that his father had been killed, not fair that Aragorn had never known him. It was not fair that he felt his mother's sadness, not fair he could feel her pain.  
  
Worst of all, he knew that his mother had never even intended to tell him of his departure until the last possible second. She had packed his belongings without letting him know. Aragorn realized that she didn't want to make their parting any more sorrowful, but the least she could have done was tell him that he was to leave at dawn. She acted as though it were just any other day in LothLorien.  
  
The next morning, as his mother woke him, he sat up in bed and asked her:  
  
"Why weren't you going to tell me?"  
  
His mother broke down sobbing. Suddenly, he didn't want to comfort her. He found that he couldn't take the secrets that she had kept from him. The boy felt the salty tears falling down his cheek, but he gave no notice. He dressed quickly,  
grabbing the bags that his mother had packed from a hook by the door. He raced outside, and halted.  
  
Lord Elrond sat upon a magnificant horse, smiling sadly down at him. Aragorn looked up at him with a tear-streaked face. The elven king gestured to a small chestnut mount by his side.  
  
The boy turned back to look at the home of his youth. With a determined look, he tore his eyes away from the cottage. He climbed up onto the saddle of his steed.  
  
As he settled himself upon his horse, and strapped his bags to the creature's saddle, he glanced at the home he had known for so long, searching even though he knew the truth: She was not coming to say goodbye. 'No matter' he thought...If she did not care then he did not.  
  
And without a further glance, Aragorn spurred his horse to face the rising sun.  
  
AN:It starts pretty slow and depressing, but it'll get faster...Review, please


	2. Chapter 2: City of the Elves

Disclaimer: JRR Tolkein owns all the people except for Turenso

Chapter 2: The City of the Elves  
  
It had been a long hard journey passing through the thick woods of LothLorien, but Lord Elrond showed no signs of slowing down. Aragorn sensed that he was afraid of something that would happen once they reached the edge of the woods.  
  
Aragorn also sensed that Elrond himself was tired, but pressed on nevertheless. Something had driven him to a greater speed than was necessary.  
  
As they reached the end of the Woods of Loth Lorien, Elrond turned in his saddle and spoke for the first time that morning: "I pray you, be cautious...The death of the great lord Durin in the underground city of Moria has caused much evil to stir...Silent and swift we must ride, for Rivendell is not far once we pass out of Moria's realm."  
  
Aragorn nodded, though he had not picked up the elf lord's meaning. There was something wrong, a terrible fate that would await them should they dare to set foot into the depths of the dwarf city.  
  
It turned to dusk as they rode unceremoniously across the Moria plain, on a whim and a fancy that they would indeed be let alone. They passed by a hill made of rocks, trying not to make a sound, lest they awaken the fury of the night. Elrond whispered to Aragorn, assuring him that there would probably be no reason to worry themselves. The noises were only night animals.  
  
But they were not alone. Not while the shadows crept and whispered. Aragorn's mount became spooked at a rock that fell as he passed. She reared and whinnied, as a ghostly wind swept itself across their path. Elrond spoke to the mare to steady her, and she calmed. But Aragorn looked up to the top of the hill...  
  
Standing in the fading sun, they saw a large white wolf looking down upon them threateningly. Aragorn thought he would faint. The beast was at least twice the size of Lord Elrond. Suddenly, the creature sped down the hill, its long legs propelling it toward them with a shocking speed. Aragorn put his arms up to protect his face...  
  
A warm, wet sensation came over him. He sat up to realize that the wolf was licking his face. He scrambled to his feet and backed away, staring up at the wolf. Lord Elrond laughed "Aragorn, this is my friend, Turenso. He helps to guard the northern border of Rivendell." All the boy could do was sigh. "So are we really in Rivendell at last?" "We are in its realm now, Aragorn. But we must ride to the city, my home, if we truly wish to be safe." his companion said.  
  
The white wolf led the way as they climbed back onto their horses and set off again. Aragorn pondered the previous events in his mind. He thought he had been so close to death back in that small valley. Yet why had he not defended himself? If he did die, he wished to die an honorable death, defending someone from a horrid fate. Fight he would, then, the next time death sought him out.  
  
They entered the city just after the sun had set, yet Aragorn was too tired to look upon its finery now. All he wanted to do was let glorious sleep consume him. He did not even feel himself get off the horse. His last feeling was the hard ground that he collapsed onto.  
  
Aragorn awoke deep in the night. He sat up in his bed. Had it all been a dream? Was he indeed, in the elf city of Rivendell? But he had no doubts of where he was when he crossed to the balcony and looked out. A pearly moon cast a bluish light on the buildings surrounding him. The boy drew in his breath.  
  
For here was a sight to behold! The moon made the towers and awnings look enchanted. There was not a soul in sight, save Turenso, who was dosing in the garden below.  
  
The delicate blue light depicted how intricate and lovely the houses were. And all Aragorn could do was stare. If only his mother could see this! Of course, Loth Lorien had its own beauty, but of a completely different kind.  
  
Now the mind a young boy never rests, and Aragorn liked to sit and mull things over, so he walked slowly back into his bedroom, careful not to disturb the slumber of those around him. He sat upon a dark wooden chair and started to think.  
  
Why had Elrond brought him to this beautiful place? When Aragorn had overheard the elf talking, Elrond had mentioned that he needed to begin his training as a man. Why could he not have remained in Loth Lorien, and begun his training there? Why had his mother not come with him?  
  
Now he realized how much he missed her...Her gentle smile...The way she laughed...The way she understood him...The way she insisted on tucking him in at night... He doubted anyone here would treat him as kindly as she had...As only a mother could.  
  
Aragorn suddenly felt very tired. He needed to sleep to regain his strength, for he did not want to let Lord Elrond down after all the Lord of Rivendell had done to bring him here. Aragorn sensed that it would take all the intuition he had to learn the ways of the Elendil.  
AN: Hmmm...This one was ok, I guess...Next chapter begins his training! Please review...


	3. Chapter 3: The Sword of Light

Disclaimer: All characters except Eomai belong to JRR Tolkien

Chapter 3: The Archer  
  
Aragorn awoke to hear birds singing and water falling. He could not believe that he had only arrived yesterday. It already felt like he had lived here his entire life. He got out of bed and crossed to the small balcony from which he had seen so much last night.  
  
Rivendell was even more lovely in the daylight. The waterfalls and small tributary streams that ran around the river sparkled in the morning sun. The boy stretched and yawned. Tired as he was, he knew his purpose.  
  
He found some clothes draped across the same chair he had sat upon last night. They were elven clothes, with fabric so soft that it felt like a cloud might feel. Aragorn put them on and looked into the looking glass on the wall. He looked like an elf already.  
  
Aragorn heard someone coming up the stairs leading to his corridor. He stood in the center of the room, ready to meet anyone who might enter.  
  
It was a tall brown-haired elf, with a comely face and a gleam in his hazel eyes. Aragorn did not know what to say or do, so he simply nodded his head in greeting. The elf smiled and said:  
  
"I am Eomai, son of Elrond. I am here to help you with your training. My friend, Haldir, will be learning as well. Haldir of Lorien, this is Aragorn."  
  
A blond haired elf boy who looked about his age stepped forward and surveyed Aragorn with great distaste. Aragorn nodded to him as well, but Haldir merely sneered. "Well? Where are you from?" Haldir asked in a rude voice.  
  
Aragorn found it hard to meet his haughty gaze as he said:  
"I...don't know."  
  
Eomai obviously noticed the discomfort that Aragorn was feeling, because he hurriedly spoke "Outside now with both of you! As you are both beginners, I-."  
  
The elf boy called Haldir interrupted angrily,  
"I am no beginner like this one! I am ready to be a guard of LothLorien. You mistake yourself in making me learn all over again with this-"  
  
But now it was Eomai's turn to interrupt. He spoke calmly to the infuriated Haldir.  
"There is no doubt that you have great skill in many methods of defense..."  
  
At these words, Haldir stood up a little taller and looked at Aragorn triumphantly.  
  
Eomai continued. "However, you lack many things that a warrior of Lorien cannot be without...kindness, humility, and, indeed, courage...Therefore you are to learn anew the ways of the Elendil. Now, if you two will follow me to the courtyard, we will begin your first lesson."  
  
Haldir glared at Aragorn as though it was his fault. Aragorn simply looked at him. He sensed that Haldir was embarrassed, and would stop at nothing to prove Eomai wrong.  
  
Down in the courtyard, Eomai had set up a small target along with a bow and quiver. Aragorn at once felt nervous. What if he made a fool of himself in front of Haldir? The proud elf would be quick to laugh at his mistakes. Aragorn suddenly felt himself tremble.  
  
Eomai handed him a bow along with a quiver of arrows. Aragorn had never before in his life used one of these silent and dignified weapons. He had, however, seen the guards of Lorien handle them effortlessly. He had always been a fast learner, and he would try to the best of his abilities to master the weapon of the elves.  
  
He put an arrow to the bowstring pulled back, letting go of the arrow. It sung through the air and stuck into the front of the target. Aragorn looked over at Eomai and Haldir to see them watching him.  
  
Eomai stared at the target for a moment, then quietly turned to look at Aragorn.  
"That is the first time you have used a bow and arrow?" he asked  
  
"Yes...why?" Aragorn replied.  
  
Eomai looked at Haldir and they shared a secret glance. Aragorn sensed that they were astonished. He must have done something right.  
  
Eomai turned back to Aragorn.  
"You do not realize that you just shot into the 300 pt circle? A circle that is only one away from hitting the center?"  
  
Aragorn looked at the two of them.  
"No, I didn't know that."  
  
Eomai gestured towards the quiver and bow.  
"Try it again."  
  
Aragorn did as he was told. He took an arrow and placed it across the bowstring and let go. However, the arrow shot into a nearby tree.  
  
Haldir put on a smug smirk as though he had just won.  
"I knew it was only beginner' s luck." he said, as he took an arrow and shot it into the exact center of the target.  
  
Aragorn couldn't help himself. He glared at Haldir. Who did this elf think he was? Aragorn turned to Eomai to find a similar glare upon his face. It took him a moment to realize that Eomai was glaring at him, and not Haldir. He sensed that Eomai was ashamed that Aragorn was sinking to Haldir's level, and becoming angry at the slightest thing. He sighed. It was going to be hard to ignore the elf boy's snide comments.  
  
But Aragorn was determined to succeed. He took up his bow and arrow again, hoping to prove that he was not incapable of becoming a warrior of the Elendil.  
  
Like it? Love it? Loathe it? Please review! Next chapter is better...I promise


	4. Chapter 4: A Test of A Boy's Courage

Chapter 4: A Test of a Boy's Courage

That evening, Aragorn took a walk around the grounds. He could not believe it was still his first day here. He had enjoyed it so much...he had learned his destiny.

But why him? Why was he Isildur's heir? He did not feel worthy of such a thing. He did not feel like a king. What would everyone do if he turned it down? He supposed that the steward's son would take over. And he personally had no problem with that...he was happy where he was.

Suddenly, Aragorn sensed that he was not alone. He whirled around searching through the trees, but there was no one there. Giving the forest a mistrusting glance, he turned back to his course...

"Hello." A face popped up in front of his, and he jumped. It was the elf boy, Legolas, the one who had stood up for him to Haldir.

Aragorn smiled in greeting.

"I believe an offer of thanks is in order..." he said.

The boy looked puzzled. Aragorn realized that he had forgotten all about the incident that morning.

"Um, never mind." Aragorn said.

Legolas shrugged to show he didn't care, and looked around.

"Beautiful, isn't it? It reminds me so much of my home." The elf boy's face grew sad as he gazed over the meadows and streams.

"I truly miss it. Do you miss your home?" he asked Aragorn.

The boy was not prepared for this particular question. He thought to himself: Did he really miss LothLorien? He realized that he had already forgotten the wind that calmed the great woods. He had already forgotten the golden afternoons he had spent in Lady Galadriel's company, playing games and reading books...But worst of all, he had forgotten his mother, how they used to laugh together...

"Aragorn?" A voice interrupted his thoughts, and he saw Legolas looking at him in a concerned way. He must have thought for a long time.

Aragorn smiled and pushed back the tears that he now realized had been welling up inside him.

"Yes." He said, "I miss my home."

He and Legolas walked to one of the many small streams that ran along the great river. They sat beside it and skipped rocks for awhile.

"Ha!" Legolas cried out triumphantly when his rock skipped more times that Aragorn's.

Aragorn smirked.

"I bet that mine will skip more this time!"

Legolas grinned.

"You're on."

They laughed as they skipped the rocks and Aragorn won. They played over and over again, not tiring of the game. Suddenly Legolas jumped up and smacked Aragorn on the arm.

"Tag! You're it!" the elf boy cried gleefully, and Aragorn sprang to his feet and chased him along the great river. He had almost caught up to the elf, when Legolas stopped short, staring at something in the water. Aragorn snuck up to him and tagged him.

"Ha! You're it now!" he yelled, but Legolas continued to stare into the water, Aragorn followed his gaze and gasped. It was Haldir.

The proud elf did not look so haughty now, as he struggled to get to the bank of the water. Haldir's eyes were wide and desperate, and he was swimming with all his might against the rushing current. Legolas looked at Aragorn, but the human boy was already peeling off his jacket. Aragorn looked at the elf beside him.

"Go for help!" He yelled to Legolas, who instantly turned and ran toward Rivendell.

Aragorn grabbed a nearby branch and held it out to Haldir.

"Reach for the branch!" he cried, and the elf grabbed for it. Haldir's hands caught hold of the branch, but then he slipped, falling into the current.

Aragorn ran alongside the river, keeping an eye on Haldir. He raced ahead of the elf and jumped into the river. The cold water threatened to weigh him down, but because he was wearing the light elvish materials, he resurfaced almost immediatly, gasping for breath. He looked around and saw an unconsicious Haldir floating a few inches away from him. He grabbed onto the elf's arm and dragged him toward the shore. Haldir was breathing normally, but he was dead weight to Aragorn, especially since they were in a fast moving current. And as the water bubbled and churned around him, Aragorn's mind grasped one thought: get to shore.

Aragorn swam with all of his might, and he saw the shore coming closer. He swam even harder, still keeping a firm hold on Haldir. Suddenly, a stick lashed out of nowhere, and he grabbed onto the end. He gradually inched his way towards the riverbank, and managed to swing Haldir up onto the shore. Aragorn swung himself up and lay on the bank, panting for breath. He looked around to see who had helped him by lowering the branch into the water, but there was no one there. He was so exhausted he did not see the figure slipping silently into the trees, disappearing in the whisper of the grass. All he wanted now was to sleep.

But he could see that Haldir was very hurt. He had to get him to safety. Aragorn managed to drag himself to his feet, and sling Haldir over one shoulder. Then the boy looked around, praying for help. There was no one there. Just a breeze and a prayer to help him now.

Aragorn heard a twig snap. He whirled around.

"Is someone there?" He asked. Why did they not help him? They could obviously see that he needed help. Then he heard a soft nicker behind him.

He turned around to see a beautiful light gray horse with a black mane standing directly next to his shoulder. It whinnied and tossed its head. Aragorn breathed his relief. He wouldn't have to carry the elf back after all. Suddenly, the horse reared and galloped away. Aragorn groaned inwardly. He could not believe his bad luck. He sighed and started walking towards the woods. It would be getting dark soon, and he needed cover.

Aragorn did not think while he walked...he just stumbled along. The boy was too tired to think, too tired to do anything but drag the unconscious elf behind him. As the dark enclosed the two, Aragorn felt a prescence, but not near him. Whoever or whatever it was was moving swiftly away from them. He found that he did not care. Aragorn was exhausted, yet something inside of him pressed him onward. Perhaps he was strong, perhaps he was brave...or perhaps he was just too stubborn to give up.

Up ahead, he saw the lights of Rivendell. He realized that he had been walking for a long time. Haldir and he must have floated a long way from the elf city. And as he stepped out of the woods, he said a prayer of thanks to whomever had helped him. He stopped to rest, examining the damage that had been done to Haldir from the river. It was as serious as any battle wounds, and Aragorn knew that the elf could die. Slowly, Aragorn got to his feet and slung the elf over his shoulder and headed for the house of Lord Elrond.

Aragorn wandered into the building and through the halls, but there was no one there. He searched every room, but to no avail. Where had they all gone? There was bound to be someone here. Then, he heard voices, carried on the wind. He followed the sound to a small courtyard, where Lord Elrond was standing with a beautiful elf woman and...

"Mother!" Aragorn cried. His voice was strained, but she had heard it. She turned and saw him standing in the light of the doorway. Her face was tear-streaked, as though she had been crying. She gave a sob of something that sounded like "My son!" and ran towards him. The elf woman ran toward them as well.

"Haldir!" The lovely elf cried, grabbing her son into her arms. Aragorn was so exhausted, he collapsed into his mother's embrace. Now, thought the boy, I can rest.

I know...I know...its long, huh? Next chapter skips ahead a few years...so be prepared! Review please


	5. Chapter 5: A Dream Called Love

Chapter 5: A Dream Called Love

Many years had passed since Aragorn had saved Haldir's life..the boy was now 17...His life at Rivendell had been joyous, ever since he and Legolas and Haldir had bonded. There was no way to explain it, for it was as though it had happened overnight. Haldir was now their friend, almost like a brother to Aragorn.

Aragorn stumbled out of the same bed that he had slept in since the first night he had arrived. He garbed himself in the elven clothes that he had grown so used to, and walked down the passageway into the courtyard below.

_Whoosh_! An arrow whizzed past him, missing his head by inches. Aragorn smirked and ran into the weaponry. He grabbed Anirudil from its spot by the rest of the swords. He raced outside, blade gleaming in the sunlight.

"Come out here, you dogs, and face me like a man!" Aragorn cried in a taunting voice.

A silence greeted his words. He looked around him, but there was no one in sight. He did not see the tall blonde elf behind him, with a familiar smug smile on his lips.

"It's too bad that we're not men!" Haldir said smartly, raising his blade. Aragorn whirled around and parried his blow, laughing. They fought, the sounds of their battle clamoring in the early morning air. Legolas stepped out from behind a tree and watched, intrigued. Aragorn was easily the better fighter, for it was in the sword that he had shown the most promise. Legolas felt more comfortable with a bow...he felt that it was a more dignified weapon. Haldir had worked hard to master both, but his talent was clearly shown in the powers of healing.

Finally, Haldir fell upon the ground, panting. Aragorn touched his sword to Haldir's shoulder, and the elf grimaced. Haldir still did not like to admit defeat.

"Fine, fine." Haldir said, and Aragorn withdrew his sword. Haldir smiled. "But I only let you win because I'm hungry!" he cried, and jumped to his feet. Aragorn sheathed his sword, as Haldir ran off toward the Dining Hall. "Race you!" he yelled over his shoulder. Legolas came up to Aragorn. "How long do you think it will take him to realize that we're not coming?" Legolas asked curiously. Aragorn smiled. "About two seconds." he said.

Sure enough, two seconds later, Haldir ran back into the courtyard, his long hair blowing out behind him. He looked dissapointed, as the two of them laughed.

"Come on...We've probably missed breakfast!" Meals were very important to Haldir. Aragorn began walking slowly down to the Dining Hall, breaking into a run. "Race you!" Aragorn yelled over his shoulder, and he saw Haldir hurry to keep up, Legolas gaining on him.

Aragorn reached the grand building first, Haldir second, and a very sullen Legolas came last. Haldir smiled, happy to have beaten someone. Aragorn turned and hushed the two of them... the three always tried to be serious when they were in the same room with Lord Elrond. Aragorn slowly pushed open the large doors.

All the elves in the room turned and looked at them. It was as Haldir had said: They were late again. Aragorn blushed. He did not like this much attention. Legolas, however, was clearly enjoying it. Several of his devoted fans were gazing longingly at him. Legolas was the most handsome of the three, and his quick tongue and poetic ability had won him a place in many of the elf women's hearts.

Aragorn was actually the best looking, in human terms, but he had never even considered love...he was between a boy and a man...and he thought that love, among other things, came with manhood. He did talk a little with some of the elvish girls, but he was waiting...when he did find true love, he would know.

Elrond's gaze was especially icy, today, and Aragorn sensed that the elf was angry with him, though he didn't know why. Aragorn and the other two had come in late before and the elf lord had not questioned them, or even been angry.

Aragorn took his place on the right side of Elrond, who continued to stare at him. Aragorn gave him a return stare, and Elrond looked away, starting a conversation with Eomai on his left.

Haldir had noticed the awkward silence between the two. He leaned toward Aragorn and whispered "Someone's acting strangely today." Aragorn winced "I don't know why...but he..." Aragorn felt something. And it was even stranger than Elrond's anger. Aragorn continued: "He doesn't want me to go into Imladris today." Haldir gave him a weird look. "How do you know?" he asked. Aragorn shrugged "I just feel it." he said. Haldir smiled. "Then it's simple...if he doesn't want you to go in the forest, then don't go in!" The human sighed. "He knows that I can see what he's thinking...there must be a reason he wants to get that point across."

Haldir smirked again "I guess we'll just have to find out what it is that he is so desperate to hide." Aragorn gave a mischievieous grin, and looked over at Elrond, who was still engaged in conversation with his son.

Aragorn leaned over to Haldir "Tell Legolas to finish eating quickly...we have a day of adventure ahead." he said to the elf.

"I think it will be hard to tear him away..." Haldir began, but he did not need to complete his sentence. Halfway down the table, Legolas was sitting, entertaining at least twelve girls. Haldir rolled his eyes.

After a hurried breakfast, Aragorn saddled Tilinae, who had grown into a strong black steed. Aragorn smiled to himself, wondering what awaited him in the woods. Legolas burst in, smiling. Aragorn smiled briefly back, busying himself with the saddle. Haldir and he had agreed: Legolas should not know that they were going, or he would tell Lord Elrond. Legolas had always been close to the king of Rivendell, and would tell him anything he asked.

Legolas was humming to himself, and arranging some flowers. Aragorn smirked. "Who are those for?" he asked. Legolas looked embarrassed. "Well...they're not for anyone really...I just thought that they looked kind of ragged, so I decided to tidy them!" he said, looking apprehensive. Aragorn sensed discomfort in his friend, so he asked nothing more about it. Haldir stuck his head in the doorway and gestured towards the door. "Where are you two going?" Legolas asked absentmindedly. "Oh, just for a ride...See you when we get back." Haldir was actually very good at concealing the truth. Aragorn looked back at Legolas to see the elf staring dreamily at a spider spinning a web. Aragorn jumped onto his horse and galloped out the door. Haldir and he headed for the woods, hoping that Legolas would just stay behind and ask no questions.

As they entered the wood, Aragorn suddenly felt a prescence...the same one that had occupied his mind so long ago when he had hauled an unconscious Haldir through the dark forest. He motioned for Haldir to slow, and the elf did. The wind had calmed, and the sun was out, but the forest was shadowy. Aragorn's curiousity drove him onward as they quietly made their way through the trees.

Suddenly, Haldir's horse spooked, snorting and pawing the ground. Haldir calmed his horse, and looked at Aragorn and the human read his mind...What could be scaring the horse? On they rode, Aragorn's feeling growing stronger by the minute. The feeling reached it's climax when they came upon a small stream. Aragorn gasped.

An elf girl dressed all in white sat on the bank, dipping her feet into the cool stream. And as she turned and looked at them, Aragorn's heart skipped a beat. She was the most beautiful elf he had ever seen. She had wide, almond-shaped blue-gray eyes, and long blackish-brown hair. Her cheeks were rosy, her lips the color of a pale rose.

Aragorn felt his jaw drop. He managed to whisper to Haldir:

"I have strayed into a dream."

Indeed he must be dead or asleep...perhaps he would simply wake up and wander out of his chambers and down to breakfast. But he wanted never to awaken. For this was the most wonderful sight he had ever seen.

And the boy who was not yet a man felt his heart swell with something he was not quite sure of. Something so profound, he was not sure it had a name. And suddenly, he sensed that she felt it too.

Awww...sniffs It took forever for me to write her into this story! Next chapter they meet formally...Review please.


	6. Chapter 6: Warrior Princess

Chapter 6: Warrior Princess

Aragorn straightened up, realizing that he had been staring for a long time. Haldir did the same, and clearing his throat, he said:

"Pardon me, Lady Arwen...we did not realize that you were here." he said humbly.

Arwen. It was like something magical and elusive. So beautiful, just like that girl. Aragorn found that he could not meet her gaze. What must she think, him gawking at her like that?

The girl rose and nodded politely. Haldir seemed lost for words. But then, remembering his manners, he made the introductions.

"Aragorn, may I present Arwen, princess of Rivendell. Arwen, this is Aragorn." The elf paused and waited.

Aragorn bowed with difficulty, for he was still seated on Tilinae, but his heart simply glowed when she curtsied.

"I am honored, my lady..." Aragorn began, but then stopped, feeling foolish. She smiled kindly. "I am honored as well, Aragorn of the Elendil. Of course, my father has told me all about you."

"Your father?" he asked.

The elf blinked "Lord Elrond."

And suddenly, it was all clear to Aragorn...the elf's rudeness toward him this morning was because he did not want the human to discover his daughter...or did he?

Suddenly, Haldir shifted in his saddle, and Aragorn sensed his discomfort.

"We should probably go." Aragorn told the elf girl, and she nodded.

Reluctant to leave Arwen, the boy spurred his horse away, only to hear hoofbeats behind him. He turned in the saddle to see

Arwen riding on a gray stallion with a black mane that was vaguely familar...

"You didn't really think that you could leave me behind, now did you?" Arwen's brown eyes sparkled green with mischief.

Haldir blushed. "No, my lady." he said, and reached over to assist her.

Haldir's saddle tilted and he fell to the ground. Aragorn let out a laugh. Haldir had always been rather clumsy. Arwen laughed too, but Haldir was certainly not happy. He rose with a huff, and turned a brilliant shade of crimson. "It's not funny!" he cried, struggling to readjust the saddle. The two with him stopped laughing, but remained smiling. Arwen winked at Aragorn mysteriously.

As they rode back into Rivendell, Aragorn tried to make small talk to the lovely girl beside him.

"How long have you lived in Rivendell?" he asked.

She replied. "I have lived here all my life."

"I was here since I was eleven. Yet I thought I knew every elf in the entire city, at least by sight." he said.

Arwen looked secretive. "Perhaps you were not looking hard enough."

Aragorn smiled. "I must have missed a great many things if I have been so blind all along."

Suddenly, Aragorn felt a sharp pain to his head, and he was knocked off his horse. Haldir dismounted quickly and ran over to him.

"Are you alright?" The elf's dark eyes showed his concern. Aragorn struggled to his feet, shaking his head to clear it and remounted Tilinae. He turned to look at Arwen.

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Aragorn, I would say that you are blind to most things around you. I suppose you weren't looking for tree branches, though." Haldir started laughing, unable to hold it in. Aragorn looked down and smirked sheepishly, laughing at himself. She was right...he had been distracted too easily.

Then Aragorn felt a real pain in his side. He fell to the ground, and he heard Arwen scream.

"Orcs! In Imladris?" Haldir exclaimed, drawing his sword. Aragorn stumbled to his feet and looked down at his side. There was an arrow sticking out of him.

He felt very faint, but he drew Anirudil just the same, ready to fight. The horses reared and fled, but only Arwen's mount stayed behind. Haldir looked at Aragorn and seeing that he was hurt, he tossed his sword to Arwen who caught it. Haldir took hold of the arrow and looked up at Aragorn.

"Brace yourself, quick!" he said, but before the human could, Haldir yanked the arrow from the wound. Aragorn cried out in pain, and Haldir began to heal it. The elvish spell flowed from his lips:

_Gather petal back to flower_

_Turn stone to sand again_

_Build the bricks into the tower_

_Give peace to the heart of men..._

Then the pain vanished, and Aragorn stood, his mind focused on one thing: Arwen. His dark hazel eyes searched until he found her amidst a sea of orcs. But there was no need for him to worry, it seemed, for the girl was clearly taking care of herself.

Her sword glinted as she struck again and again, orks falling about her. Her fight was like a dance, as she lept gracefully to avoid one blow, then ducked to dodge another. She parried blow after blow effortlessly. Aragorn wasted no more time thinking. He drew Anirudil once more, charging into the swarm that now surrounded Arwen. He swerved and slashed, thinking of nothing but destroying them all. An arrow whizzed past him within a fraction of an inch from his ear and sank into the ork he had been fighting. Haldir, he thought, but then he heard the sound of running horses behind him. He allowed himself to look away from the battle...

Eomai galloped towards them on a magnificant steed, followed by about 30 other warriors of Rivendell. The few remaining orks turned and fled, squaking hopelessly. Eomai galloped onward after them, giving the three a cheerful wave as he rode by with his legion. Aragorn gave a gesture between a wave and a shrug. He was so tired.

"Well, that was refreshing." Aragorn said to Haldir, still trying to catch his breath. Haldir just looked puzzled. "Why would they be here?" he asked. The human studied one of the dead orcs before him. "They were obviously traveling for a long time...see the dust on them? And just look at their weapons...not Morgul blades, so where could they have come from?" Aragorn finished and stood. "There is some strange and terrible thing beginning" he said, "An old evil long forgotten, yet ever present. An awful vision by a dark tyrant..."

Arwen approached him and smiledas she said "I was afraid that you had died back there." Aragorn smirked "So was I...but I knew that I had to get up and-" Arwen interrupted "Protect me? Sorry, but I'm no damsel in distress. I'm a fighter. Someday, I shall prove my value to my father...and he will let me become a warrior." The stubbornness and will of Arwen's words shocked him. She stood tall and proud before him, and Aragorn felt her strength and determination.

Aragorn admired her courage. No other female he had ever known was like her. She was wholesome and brave, and wise and kind. On top of it all, she was beautiful. Her eyes betrayed hidden thoughts that even he could not see. And then Aragorn felt great despair....A girl like her could never love a man like him. Wearily, they made their way home.

As they passed under the archway leading into Rivendell, Legolas burst out of the armory, panting, his blond hair askew. "Aragorn! Haldir!" He cried and ran over to them and helped Arwen down from her mare. His wide blue eyes gazed up at them in worry.

Aragorn gave weak smile. "We're alright. How did you know that orcs attacked us?" he looked at the elf quizzically. Legolas shrugged and said "Elrond had a vision...and they usually turn out to be correct. He sent aide the minute he sensed it had come true. That's why he didn't want you to go into Imladris today." Suddenly, it hit him. Elrond had forseen that terrible things could happen if Aragorn met his daughter and went back with her, taking the northern road. But why had Elrond done almost nothing to stop this? Was this another of his tests?

Aragorn knew only one thing, and that was that he needed to think. He simply nodded to the others and headed to his favorite place to think...the Hall of Narsil.

Hmmm....I definetly need to cut that short to two chapters...


	7. Chapter 7: Thoughts

Chapter 7: Thoughts

Aragorn sat at the end of the hall, on a small stone bench that he found more comfortable than the cushioned chairs about the hall. It also afforded him a good view of the entrance in case anyone felt the need to interrupt his thoughts.

This room was his favorite...it was usually shadowy, even if the sun was shining, so he could very well take a nap if he wanted. Most of the elves stayed away from this area, so it was a great place to be alone. But best of all, he was with Narsil, and it gave him a strange feeling. There always seemed to be a kind of energy about the place, like the dead kings of Gondor were present.

Aragorn leaned back against the wall and sighed. What exactly had Elrond forseen? He knew it must have been more than the battle....there was no doubt that Elrond was keeping something from him. But why would Elrond want to? Nothing made sense anymore... His life was so confusing. Here he was living in a beautiful city, a lovely place where he had friendship, possible love, and adventure. What more could he ask for?

A rustle of velvet and silk interrupted his thoughts. He rose and peered into the shadows and saw Arwen crouching at the foot of Narsil's statue. She gazed at him sheepishly. "I could not help but spy on you. It's what I've done my whole life." Aragorn sensed her curiousity at what he was thinking. Aragorn turned away as if to hide the thoughts that he knew she could not see. "This is where I go to be alone." Aragorn said, surprised at how cold his voice was. But then, she was intruding on his privacy.

Arwen smiled. "I've always liked this room." she said, running her hand along the creases of the statue's garment, "I feel somehow connected to all that has been...and all that will be." Aragorn felt as though he was hearing his own words springing from the beautiful elf's mouth. She bowed her head suddenly. "I shall leave you to your thoughts." Arwen rose and glided out of the room.

Aragorn wanted her to stay. He felt as though she knew him, knew that he wished only to be understood. Bathed in the eerie light from the setting sun, he stood before Narsil, summoning the courage for what he wished to do. he lashed out his arm and grabbed the hilt of the sword.

Then his eyes clouded over and suddenly he felt as though a screen had stretched before his eyes. He was in a large white hall with tapestries and statues...and a man stood by a large chair at the end. There were other people too. A beautiful young woman stood talking in a hushed voice with some men. Aragorn strained to hear...

"We must let one of the wizards take it from him...he has become far too attached to it." One of the young men who had dark hair and icy blue eyes spoke. The other three looked fearful.

"Father will surely punish us if we do anything to stop him. We cannot disturb him. Leave him to his madness...let him die in peace. Then we will be free to take it and do as we will. But til then, let him be at peace." The man who had spoken looked no older than Aragorn.

The woman's eyes flashed with anger as she said "He is never at peace, Ramul! He does not sleep. All the banquets on earth cannot satisfy his hunger. I see him fading, and Gondor fades with him. We must do all we can to save the country we love."

Ramul looked ashamed. Then one of the others spoke. He was tall, and had dark hair and hazel eyes, and his voice was gentle and kind. "Calm yourself, Telesana...We will speak to him." he said.

The small group approached the man by the chair, who looked up at them slowly, his eyes twitching.

"What do you want?" the man asked rudely, looking about him fearfully. The man with the gentle voice spoke:

"Father, we were wondering if we could lock up your trinket in a safe place. Just so it would be safe. That way no one else will get it."

The listener's face grew twisted with anger. "You would seek to take it from me, I know, Shiefen, but I am the king. It is mine." This king spoke in a whisper, his eyes darting about the room. His voice grew louder and filled the halls with its strength. "And while I am king, you shall not try to govern the kingdom behind my back. Guards!" He cried, and the soldiers stationed at the doors snapped to attention. "Take them away!" The men of Gondor looked at one another. They had sworn to protect their king, but should they when he was obviously out of his mind?

"DO AS I SAY!" screamed the king, and the soldiers winced. One by one the members of the small group were taken away. Only the woman looked back and yelled pleadingly "Father, awaken from this cursed sleep! Please, abandon this madness! For Gondor's sake!"

The king only roared "GONDOR IS MINE!!!" Then the doors closed and the woman and her companions were gone. "Yess..." the king hissed, "It is mine...my own..." He drew something from his pocket and held it to his heart.

Suddenly, the vision was gone, and the Hall of Narsil came back into view, and his head began to ache. He collapsed against the statue. There was a reason this vision had come to him...but why? Why had he seen Gondor, and who was that awful tyrant? Sauron?

Confused and exhausted, Aragorn trudged upstairs toward his room.

What do u think? Lemme know...Review


	8. Chapter 8: All's Fair in Love and War

Chapter 8: All's Fair in Love and War

Aragorn very nearly missed dinner that evening. If Legolas hadn't come up to get him, he would have stayed up there all evening. They ran down to the hall, and took their usual places at Elrond's side. However, Aragorn noted that Haldir was missing.

"Where's..." he began to ask Legolas, but Aragorn found that he was speaking to himself. Legolas had disappeared.

Elrond certainly wasn't talking about anything. He looked mysterious as usual, and for once, Aragorn couldn't hear his thoughts. He found this most peculiar. Elrond had never wanted to conceal things from him before. At Haldir's place was a tired old man wearing a gray robe and smoking a woodpipe. A traveler, no doubt, who had stopped for dinner.

Aragorn ate his meal in silence, listening briefly to the conversations around him. The old man was speaking with Elrond, talking about looking for someone.

"I think he may be headed towards Mordor...he may think that the Dark Lord still has it. Or he could be headed back into the Misty Mountains. Wherever he is, he is certainly doing a good job of concealing himself. The point is, I need help."

The old man finished speaking, and Elrond slowly nodded his head.

"When would you want to embark on this journey?"

The latter smiled slightly.

"At least three months from now. I have someone following him for now...But I will need someone other than he."

Elrond replied

"Three months. Perfect."

Aragorn was extremely confused by this conversation. Who were they talking about? And where was Haldir?

Suddenly, he heard Elrond think something about border patrol volunteers...

He stood and began to leave the room, but he was stopped by a vision in light blue silk. In his haste, he had not seen Arwen coming towards him.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked.

Aragorn felt stupid. Where was he going? He realized that he had no reason to leave, especially not when she was here.

Arwen smiled. "I was coming to find you. Do you want to go riding with me? I'm not allowed to leave alone, and I prefer your company to any of the Rivendell guards..." she paused looking at him. Aragorn said yes before he even knew where they were going.

"Good. Let's get going. I have a feeling that if my father knew, he wouldnt agree to it, especially after the attack of those orcs."

Aragorn turned and looked at Elrond, who was still absorbed in conversation with the man in gray. Why not?

He slipped out the door with Arwen to the stables. They walked in on a scene that was embarrassing and funny at the same time: Legolas was sitting on a barrel with an elf girl and, shockingly, they were _kissing_.

The two lovers did not seem to see their intruders, so Aragorn motioned for Arwen to stay quiet. They tiptoed around Legolas and the girl into the stalls of their horses. Aragorn discovered that Tilinae was already saddled. Puzzled, he looked at Arwen, who smiled at him innocently. She had his horse ready. She must have been planning this. The stall door creaked ever so slightly, but the lovers didn't seem to mind. They were too absorbed in each other.

Aragorn and Arwen led their horses out the back door of the stables in silence. Luckily, the horses didnt make too much noise. They mounted immediatly and galloped off, not caring if they were heard. They were laughing so hard, and the breeze was so soft...

Rivendell was so peaceful at this time of day. The fireflies were out, and the blue twilight reflected in the waterfalls in a magnificant display. They slowed their horses to a walk so they could enjoy the scenery. Aragorn turned to Arwen and said

"I guess you can't live in Rivendell too much. I have lived here 7 years and I still cannot say that I have seen enough of its beauty."

Arwen merely watched him intently. He knew she had something on her mind, yet he could not see it. They rode a little in silence, the dusk settling comfortably around them. The stars were just beginning to shyly peep out around them, and the waterfalls made a hushed noise as though they too wanted to set the atmosphere. Aragorn and Arwen set off along the path that twisted its way towards the borders of Rivendell. They were about to come to a little bridge over a stream...

That was when the idea popped into Aragorn's head: He should kiss her. Right here. Right now. She was so beautiful, so wonderful...and, really, what did he have to lose? However, he realized that it would be very uncomfortable to kiss her on a horse, so he dismounted quickly, hoping she would do the same. He breathed a sigh of relief as she did, and, leaving the horses to graze, they started off down the path.

When they came to the middle of the stone bridge, they stopped and watched the creek trickling. Neither of them said a word. Aragorn opened his mouth once to speak, but he stopped, feeling that the words that came out would feel far too simple for a moment such as this.

Together, Arwen and Aragorn watched a small family of ducks making its way across the stream. The mother immediatly splashed across boisterously, and quacked at her ducklings to follow. The babies were intimidated by the fast current, but then one stepped forward and tested its luck. Slowly and unsurely, it slipped on the stones and finally reached the other side. The others followed suit, all except for a small one that pitifully squeaked and paced along the other side. Aragorn looked at Arwen and smiled. She gave him a worried look as he slipped down the bank and to the rescue of the baby duck. It scampered away at first, and the mother quacked ferociously, but Aragorn caught the baby duck and waded across, placing it carefully on the shore by the mother. The mother duck pecked his hand the minute he set it down, and he barely escaped a brutal lesson.

He ran back up to the bank to his place beside Arwen.

"Exactly what did you get out of that?" she asked sternly, knowing that he had been showing off. The mother duck was sending them suspicious looks, and quickly herding her brood into a thicket.

Aragorn sighed.

"A bleeding wrist and wet feet." he answered truthfully. She smirked "You deserved it you know." she said.

He laughed at his flambouyant attempt to look valient. "I guess I did." he said. There was an awkward silence between them as Aragorn nursed his wound. 'Do it now!' screamed his head, 'Kiss her!' But he found that he could not.

It was Arwen who broke the silence.

"Do I seem too...I don't know, forward and rude to you?" she asked. Aragorn's very heart was trying to leap out and yell 'How could you say that? You're the most wonderful person I've ever known!' Instead, he said. "No, not really. I mean yes, you are a really good fighter, and you're really smart, but any girl could be..." He realized he was babbling, but he did not stop. "You're not rude. I think you're nice...I mean, you're a bit forward, yes but how else would you meet people-"

She put her finger to his lips, and he silenced at her touch. Even after she had taken her finger off his lips, she continued to watch them intently. "Do me a favor?"

she asked. He nodded. Arwen smiled and said "Shut up and kiss me." Aragron was only to happy to oblige.

He pressed his lips against hers in a swift motion. She responded, and he could hear the stream trickling faintly, as though they were not really in Rivendell. This was love, he thought...This was love. She slipped her arms around him, and he put his arms around her waist. They stood in one another's embrace, looking at each other. She smiled, and raised her lips to his again, unlocking feelings he had not known he posessed. Perhaps they would be together forever...and perhaps not. But he knew that it did not matter. All he knew was that they were here, now, in love.

"Aragorn?" A cool voice entered his thoughts, and he turned to see Haldir standing a few feet away. Haldir gazed at the two of them looking back at him. His icy blue eyes took in the scene, and he looked away. Arwen looked at Aragorn, and he nodded. Arwen ran up to her horse, and jumped on. With one last look at him, she galloped off towards the lights of Rivendell.

Haldir looked back at Aragorn, shaking his head. Aragorn smiled. "She loves me." he said, smiling like a child. Haldir glared at him. "How would you know?" he asked.

"Er, she kissed me..." Aragorn responded.

Haldir looked angry. He looked as though he wanted to hurt Aragorn.

"Did you ever think that there were other people here besides you and her?" Haldir turned and stomped away.

Aragorn's mind swirled around him in confusion at Haldir's angry words. Still dazed by Arwen's kiss, he turned and trudged toward Tilinae, who greeted him with a soft nicker. He started off down the winding path heading for the lights through the trees that he knew must be Rivendell.

As he was unsaddling his horse, Legolas bounded up to him out of breath. "What happened?" he asked before Aragorn could say a word. Aragorn reluctantly told him. After he had recounted the story in detail, Legolas shook his head. "Don't tell me you didn't know!" Aragorn looked puzzled "Know what?" he asked? The elf paused.

"Haldir is in love with Arwen."

How many people saw that one coming? Too many...Review please


	9. Chapter 9: Selfishness

A/N: For those who have requested it, I'm going to label this story AU, as in "Alternate Universe" because it really is my own fabrication of Aragorn's life, and really doesn't follow JRR Tolkien' story at all. Thanks for your reviews, all, and hope that you will be happy when I update!

Chapter 9: All's Fair in Love and War

Aragorn felt very awkward for the next few weeks. He felt very thin, very treacherous. Haldir's sidelong glances didnt help his guilt. What really killed him was that he had not known...He had not known his own friend well enough to see that Haldir was in love. Was he so blinded by his own emotions that he had not seen anyone else around him? He swore to himself that from now on, he would try to see others ahead of himself.

One thing Aragorn could not help but see was the old man in gray. Every time he turned a corner, the man was there, looking as though he were casually marvelling at the beauty of Rivendell, but Aragorn knew better...He saw the old man watching him while smoking his pipe thoughtfully, blowing twisted vapors into the air.

The only time he was distracted from the ever appearing man in gray was when he was with her. Arwen made him feel confused and excited and nervous and confident all in one. She made him feel strong, yet just by looking at him, she could make his knees feel weak. It was perplexing to him, the way she was. She was very reserved around everyone else, but around him, she acted so much different.

One day, for example, they were walking up a very steep hill. It was a hard climb, and they were both tired when they got to the top. But the second they got there, much to Aragorn's utter shock, Arwen picked up her skirts, lay down on the ground and rolled all the way down the hill. He ran after her to see if she was alright, but when he reached her at the bottom, she was laughing, her raven black hair flung away from her face, her dress covered in leaves and dirt...She stood up and smiled at him dreamily.

"I've always wanted to do that." she said.

Yes, she amazed him. When the two of them were tired, they would take turns reading to each other, always in the Hall of Narsil. Aragorn's voice was deep and steady, giving the story a rich flavor of a folktale, told so many times that none are sure what the real tale was in the first place. Arwen however, was different. Her eyes danced when she read, leaping about the page, taking in every detail then spurting it out, her voice rising and falling with the action. She had true spirit when she read to him... As though she had been in the story herself.

Then there were her kisses...sweet as honey, golden as the sun, and passionate as any kiss could be. Arwen kissed him whenever the opportunity presented itself, whenever she was in a good mood, whenever she was in a bad mood, and whenever she just felt like it. Aragorn felt forever in suspense of when the next one would come, because Arwen gave no warning, just a distant twinkle in her eyes that Aragorn came to recognize. He was not sure what it was, perhaps the very life within her, or perhaps her immortality, but whatever it was, he came to love the light behind her eyes.

Meanwhile, Legolas was in love with...well, everyone. One day it would be a bubbly blond elf with flowers in her hair who talked everyone's ears off, and the next a solemn dark haired beauty who gave no clues as to whether she could speak or not. Legolas was in love with the idea of being in love, and it seemed that the object of his affection changed almost hourly.

Though he saw much of Legolas and his many sweethearts, he saw nothing of Haldir. Eomai told him one day at breakfast that Haldir had set up camp on the borders of Rivendell, obstinatly repeating that he merely wanted to protect his land and nothing more, but Legolas looked at Aragorn and the two shared a secret knowledge. Legolas was all for going out into the woods to make peace with their friend, but Aragon knew that peace was not what Haldir wanted...it was sanctuary. A sanctuary where Haldir could forget his thoughts, and occupy his mind with hunting and solitude. Aragorn was willing to give him this, but Legolas was not. Despite Aragorn's protests, the elf set off in search of their friend. An hour later he returned, dragging his feet sadly. Legolas looked up and his fair face shone with tears.

"He says that he wants no part of us." Legolas said, looking down sadly, "He says that as far as he's concerned, we don't even exist."

Aragorn felt terrible. Haldir had denied the two of them as friends. But Haldir should not have spoken so to Legolas. The matter was between Aragorn and he, and Haldir had no right to make Legolas feel so awful. So, he grudgingly decided to pay a visit to his ex-friend.

It was noon when Aragorn reached Haldir's little camp. Two ragged tents were set up, one for the supplies, he imagined. Haldir's steed grazed nearby. Upon seeing Aragorn it lifted its head, gave him a bored look, then returned to its grazing. A small fire was going, but there was no sign of the elf whose camp this was. Aragorn sat on a stone near the fire and sighed, waiting for Haldir to return. He spotted a small book by a pot of what must have been Haldir's breakfast. Aragorn picked it up and opened it. It was a poetry book, one that he had often seen his friend writing in. He opened to the most recent poem and read:

_" Because of your rejection,_

_My heart in shadow dwells..._

_I hide from the bright sun, _

_And revel in the night_

_When I can be alone..._

_My companion is the darkness..._

_Peirced only by the moon, _

_That seems to laugh at me."_

A twig snapped behind him, and Aragorn turned quickly to see Haldir, staring at him. Aragorn stood and threw the book down hastily, as though he had not been reading it. Haldir looked poisonous, angry enough to do something wild...and dangerous. Aragorn thought it best that he speak first, but no words came. He could not speak... Haldir spoke for him.

"I know what you came to say, but I will not hear it. You have betrayed me."

Aragorn was puzzled.

"How have I?"

Haldir's eyes flashed gray

"How could you? You knew I was in love with her!"

Aragorn replied in an even tone:

"You never told me. You never told anyone. You never told **her. **

Haldir shook his head.

"Legolas knew! I didn't have to tell him. He knew. Why didn't you know as well? You're smart enough. What kind of friend are you? I thought you were a better one. I thought you had guessed as well. But I was wrong. You are blinded by your own thoughts, your own selfishness...You think of no one but yourself. And you haven't learned have you? You still can't stop thinking about yourself." With that, Haldir turned and stomped off through the woods, trees swishing in the wind as he went.

Aragorn felt bitter tears fall down his cheek. The truth hurt...

Sorry this was so long...Review pleez!


	10. Chapter 10: Tournament

Disclaimer: Hilrin, Falile, Arin, Fian, Eomai, Alei, Leinil, and Tilinae are all my inventions for this chapter and other chapters that they are in following. They do not belong to J.R.R Tolkein, and they have no reference to his stories. They are in here to get the story along.

AN: Thanks to everyone for your support and reviews...I don't know if I should continue up to Aragorn's pursuit of Gollum, or if I should start another story on that...Anyways, give me your opinion.

Chapter 10: The Tournament

For the next few days, Aragorn was miserable again. Haldir's stinging words had hit their intended mark, leaving Aragorn with a heavy heart. And, for some reason or other, he could not look at Arwen the same way. Deep down, he wondered what she felt for Haldir. He wondered if she had ever considered the surly elf's love above his. These thoughts fed upon everything, every memory of her and Haldir together, searching every detail for a sign to aid this suspicion.

And he began to avoid her. Avoid looking at her, talking to her if he could. Most accusing were her eyes, eyes that hid a wisdom in their blue gray depths. She watched him as intently as that old man did. He hid from her gaze, hoping that after awhile she would just understand and leave him alone. These feelings he could not explain. Last week he had been on top of the world, and she had been there with him. Now he felt crushed, as deep in dirt as a person could get.

All of Aragorn's confusion ended one day when he noticed a sign posted on the door of the Banquet Hall. It read:

_"Any able-bodied man of stout heart and good skill wishing to _

_enlist for the Autumn Tournament may do so in the banquet hall._

_The tournament will be held this day next week." _

Aragorn thought for a moment and then dashed into the Banquet Hall. He joined the long que that had formed in front of a small table in the corner. Legolas ran up behind him, out of breath.

"You saw it too then?" Legolas huffed, holding his middle. They had just had lunch. And Legolas was known to have a weak stomach. Aragorn moved over a bit.

Legolas beamed. "I'm so excited!" he exclaimed, "Wait until the target shooting! And the javelin throwing! And the horse race! I used to watch this tournament when I was little, and I could not wait to be in it!"

Aragorn smiled. Legolas was a well known marksman, and though he had some skill with a blade, it was in the bow and arrow that his true talents were shown. Aragorn held out his hand. "Then I suppose it's good luck to you."

But Legolas wasn't looking at him. He was watching the elf holding the quill at the table. Aragorn turned to see Haldir with a long peice of parchment and a stony expression. Legolas looked at Aragorn. "Do you suppose that he will be in it too?" the elf asked, but they both knew the answer. They came to the front of the line rather quickly, and Haldir looked up at them obstinately. Legolas looked at the floor. Haldir rolled his eyes.

"I know your name. You don't have to tell me." He jotted down Legolas' name.

Legolas looked at Aragorn and slipped from the line. Aragorn was not to be so easily intimidated. He stepped up and stared Haldir in the eye. Haldir nodded, tight-lipped, and his quill danced across the page, pressing so hard that it almost tore the page. Aragorn watched as his name was printed. He cleared his throat, then turned and strode out. Legolas caught up with him outside the door. "I don't know why he's being so rude still...the whole issue is getting kind of old. I can barely remember what it was about in the first place."

Aragorn swallowed. He could.

The days leading up to the tournament were, of course, ones of great preparation for all of the elves. Eomai and his best friend Hilrin were often seen dueling with one another. Eomai was a skilled fighter indeed, but poor Hilrin was not as experienced with a blade. Eomai had insisted he practice, and Hilrin did his best, bless him, but he barely managed to escape with scrapes all over him. Legolas' distant cousin, Arin, was also very skilled with a bow, and Legolas and he spent hours practicing on any target that would stand still long enough.

Aragorn did practice, but with a good friend of his named Fian. Fian was quiet, but very easy to talk to. He was a wonderful listener, and Aragorn found it easy to communicate his problems. The slim brown-haired elf merely stared at him with wide green eyes, then slowly spoke his opinion on the matter. Despite his shy disposition, Fian was a ruthless warrior, his fair features always set with a determined look, his face scrunched up with concentration. Many of the other elves thought him aloof, when in reality, he was a compassionate soul. He loved poetry and art, and the peace and quiet of Imladris. Yet if there was a battle to be faced, Fian was always in the front line, brow furrowed in thought, planning out his defensive moves. Perhaps this was why Aragorn liked him so much as a companion, because he thought things over before deciding upon them.

Javelin throwing was hard for Aragorn, but, as every weapon did, it came naturally to Fian. However, Fian's horse was older than Aragorn's mare, Tilinae, and not nearly as well trained. Fian remarked with a straight face that he hoped his stallion did not simply bolt in rebellion during the race. Aragorn and Fian were about equal when it came to hitting the target, though Fian's bow was better made.

Yet in combat, Aragorn's favorite, they were very equally matched, both quick to think, and too stubborn to give up. Once when they were dueling, it was 4 hours before Fian surrendered, falling to the ground, exhausted. Aragorn, too weak to accept, crumpled beside him. Aragorn practiced long hours, preparing Tilinae, taking his sword to the smithy, replenishing his supply of arrows, tightening his bow, and finally sinking into bed at the end of a long day.

The day of the tournament finally arrived. Lord Elrond sat upon his magnificant throne, surrounded by his children and their servants. The tournament contestants filed out slowly with their gear, all nodding to the King of Rivendell, who agknowledged their presence one way or the other. Aragorn smiled at him, and, to his surpirse, Elrond smiled in return. Legolas bounced up and down behind him, impatient for the events to begin. Aragorn looked at Arin who nodded then dealt Legolas a swift blow in the stomach. Legolas doubled over. "I don't feel so good." he said, and immediatly there was at least five feet of empty space around him. He straightened up with a smirk. "Just kidding." he said mischeiviously, and his fan club (they were watching from the side) laughed shrilly.

Legolas rolled his eyes at Aragorn, but stopped when he saw the Lady Falile enter the arena, dressed in light blue velvet with white flowers embroidered on the skirt. Legolas watched in a trance, and Arin looked at Aragorn, who just shrugged, though he knew of Legolas' love for her. The beautiful dark-haired elf was sure to turn heads whenever she walked into the room. She was the reason Legolas had been courting so many different girls recently...he had hoped to make her jealous. Falile was good friends with Legolas, and though she sat in the group of giggly elves who stalked him, she appeared to have no interest in him as anything more than a friend. Lady Falile was a half sister of Arwen. Legolas had spent countless afternoons with her when Aragorn was out hunting with Haldir...

Aragorn looked around to see Haldir a few elves behind him, leading his horse, regarding the merriment around him with an expresionless countenance. Aragorn looked away, to watch as the first set of contestants set up their bows and quivers for target shooting. Legolas watched each elf intently. Elrond nodded to the conductor of the events, who signaled each elf to put the first arrow to their bowstring. Fian whispered to him that each contestant got to shoot 8 arrows. There were six red and white rings on the target, each worth so many points. Their points would be tallied at the end, and the winner would shoot against the winners of the other groups. There were 4 different rounds, each with a different group.

Eomai and Hilrin were in the first group. They drew back their arrows gracefully. The director waved his hand downward, and the arrows sung through the air in one swift movement, most hitting the target. The elves drew more arrows quickly, and barely had time to place them on the bows when the director's hand chopped downward again, forcing them to hastily let go. This time, not as many arrows made their way onto the target face. Yet the conductor was relentless, and again the contestants were unprepared. All but Hilrin. He was very ready every time the director's hand made that fluid motion. It was clear to everyone that he would win this round.

The end of the round brought victory to Hilrin, and everyone cheered. Eomai even clapped him on the back. Hilrin blushed, and Aragorn could see that what he lacked in skill with a sword, he made up for with his bow.

The next round included Legolas, Arin and himself. Not wanting to make the same mistake the first round elves had made, the three friends hastily set up their quiver, and had an arrow at the ready. The elf's hand flew down, and Aragorn fired. His arrow went into the middle circle. He had little time to celebrate before the signal was given again and he picked up yet another arrow and set it free, it's polished wood gleaming in the afternoon sun. This time it hit in the outermost circle. Aragorn, determined to do better, secured another to his bow, and at the director's hand chopping down, he pulled back and let go. The arrow hit in the middle once again, and Aragorn pulled another from his quiver. This one landed on the outermost circle. The rest of the arrows hit in the same place. Aragorn felt his heart sink, as the whistle that hailed the end of the round. The scores were tallied. Legolas had won.

Aragorn paid little attention to the next few groups, except the one that Fian was in. However, Fian did not win. An elf named Alei was the champion. Haldir won his round, and then that was the end. Now came the final round where all of the champions competed. Fian explained to Aragorn that even if one lost this round, their total points would be counted along with all of the other events, and they could still win the tournament as champion over all.

Aragorn watched as Hilrin, Alei, Legolas and Haldir took their places and prepared the first arrows. Then the conductor's hand again. Aragorn followed the round tensly. Legolas was obviously winning so far (all of his arrows were in the middle circle). Hilrin, however was not doing too badly. Yet when the whistle sounded, it was clear that Legolas was the winner. Everyone cheered, and Aragorn cheered with them, smiling as Legolas was born through the crowd to Lord Elrond's chair where he recieved a shining medal in that symbolized marksmanship.

The next event, Aragorn realized, was the horse racing. He had Tilinae saddled and ready to go. Fian's steed, Leinil, however, was skittishly prancing about, whinnying nervously. All of the elves were mounting their horses, the boys that were too young to race helped them. Aragorn stepped up and swung his leg over the saddle and sat upon Tilinae, who nickered. He patted her on the neck to calm her. Her brown coat felt like satin, and her black mane and tail were tied up in intricate braids. He walked her up to the starting line, and slowed to check the saddle and readjust anything that might be too loose or tight. But everything was fine. Her saddle was carved with beautiful images. Aragorn had recieved it as a gift not a year earlier.

Aragorn looked up into the looming forest. The course was long and hard, a winding path that he had taken many times with Legolas and Haldir when they were younger. They had raced each other along it, laughing at Legolas' failed attempts to cheat. Aragorn smiled to himself. Legolas had decided that he would take a shortcut through the forest and finish before them both. However, he got himself so lost that they had to go and find him.

Now, he realized, they would be racing each other again. This time though, this was not a childish game. There were secret obstacles that one had to face, and no one except Lord Elrond knew of them. But Aragorn had heard the elders speak once of false trails, and creatures that detered one's progress. There had never been any casualties, but there had been many injuries. Each racer was careful to bring a sword with him. Fian, however, had insisted on taking a small hatchet, which put Aragorn on his guard, and he carried one as well. The obstacles were harsh, and the path rough and unkempt.

The bell sounded for the horsemen to get in their places. Aragorn watched as the other riders filed into place, horses tossing their manes. Haldir whispered a soothing poem to his, and the steed stood still. Legolas' horse, Ildia, was very patient indeed, looking lazily at the prancing and stomping chaos around him. Fian was ready, but Leinil reared and stomped as though he were being forced to the executioner's block. Unlike with the target shooting, all of the contestants went together in a group.

For a moment, there was silence. Then the bell clanged and they were off.

Phew! That took a lot. I've decided to divide the tournament into a few chapters for convenience to all. Anyways, review please.


End file.
